Uma vida sem amigos
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Porque, afinal, o que é uma vida sem amigos? Conto, yaoi de Trowa e Quatre. Meio tristezinha, mas ainda sim com um romancezinho!


**Aviso:**Faz um tempinho já que eu não escrevo uma fanfic 3x4, então, só pra não perder o costume, tô postando mais uma! Eu tinha escrito o comecinho dela no ano passado e, na minha cabeça, seria uma fic em capítulos. Mas o encanto passou e eu vi que, se eu quisesse terminá-la, teria de ser uma oneshot mesmo. n.n Sem perceber, eu tinha colocado cenas de bullying e essas coisas, mas a fic ainda deve ser leve, pois ela está sendo, acima de tudo, para me descontrair.

E, agora, vamos à fic!

oOoOoOo

Uma vida sem amigos

Finalmente o sinal da aula tocou, anunciando o fim daquelas intermináveis horas de tortura. Não que Quatre não gostasse das aulas, posto que adorava aprender, mas seus colegas de classe faziam a escola parecer o pior lugar possível.

Guardou seu material em sua pasta e se apressou em sair. Tinha acabado de cruzar a porta que dava para o jardim frontal quando um garoto mais velho deu-lhe um esbarrão sem querer, que fê-lo derrubar sua pasta. O garoto se abaixou e a pegou, devolvendo-a a seu dono.

- Aqui está, senhor Winner. Desculpe-me por entrar no seu caminho, Vossa Majestade.

Quatre segurou a pasta firme entre as mãos, pronto para sair dali, mas a voz de um segundo menino o impediu.

- Não fale assim com ele, Elliot. A família dele é uma das mais ricas do mundo, se provocá-lo, eles te expulsam da cidade. Não é, senhor Winner?

O menino tinha os olhos rasos d'água. Elliot zombou:

- Oh, será que eu ofendi a florzinha imperial com a minha indelicadeza? Mil perdões, Vossa Excelência, mas às vezes eu me esqueço que o senhor é uma pessoa deveras "delicada" e "sensível". – fez uma reverência, insinuando sobre sua sexualidade.

- Parem com isso! – alguém chegou, interferindo.

- Não se intrometa, Duo! – Elliot advertiu – Você só o defende porque seus pais são amigos, mas na verdade não gosta dele. Heh, quem gostaria também de um viadinho metido que nem ele, hein?

- Cale a boca! O Quatre é uma pessoa maravilhosa, vocês que estão cegos demais de inveja para poderem perceber.

Os dois meninos que o provocavam riram, e o segundo deles tomou a iniciativa:

- Oh! Santo Winner, o puro, você nos permite sentir algo tão vil como a inveja?

- Ora, seu...

Duo partiria para briga se não tivesse parado para ver o amigo sair correndo pelo jardim, a chorar. Quatre via as pessoas apontando para si, rindo, xingando, umas mais discretas apenas lançando-lhe olhares, outras a mirá-lo com pena. Já não agüentava mais essa zombação, esse preconceito. Até que enfim chegou a rua e encontrou seu Bentley estacionado próximo, também viu seus dois seguranças ao lado do portão. Abriu delicadamente a porta, apesar do nervosismo que o consumia, e jogou-se no grande banco, colocando seu material sobre as pernas e abaixando a cabeça, seguido pelos dois quatro por quatro, que o acompanhavam.

O motorista deu a partida e saiu, mas ao perceber o estado do loirinho entristeceu-se, ele sempre fôra gentil e amável com todos os empregados e com quer que fosse, não merecia passar por aquilo. Contudo, infelizmente, já era comum ver o garoto árabe chorar por conta de algum colega de escola que lhe magoara ou ofendera.

- Senhor Quatre, são os garotos importunando-lhe outra vez?

- Sim, Robert. O senhor sabe que eles não gostam de mim.

- Eles são uns invejosos, ignore-os.

- Eu tento, Robert, mas eles estão sempre me humilhando.

Quatre cobriu o rosto com as mãos, o que assustou o velho motorista, parecia que desta vez ele estava realmente abalado. Suspirou tristemente, não gostava daquilo, que machucassem seu menino, trabalhava na casa há anos, desde que eles se mudaram para aquele país. No começo havia sido mais difícil ainda, lembrava-se de que tinha dias que o menino voltava da escolinha com esfolões e hematomas por ter apanhado de alguém. E ele nunca fizera por onde merecer aquele tratamento! Contudo, logo se via que não adiantava de nada a pessoa ser um amor se não fosse bem aceita pela sociedade, afinal, quantos não julgam sem conhecer, já tem uma idéia pré-formada, ou então não conseguem sentir admiração pelos outros, limitando-se à inveja e desprezo?

Assim que chegaram, Quatre entrou correndo e se trancou no quarto. Iria, que o esperava da escola, estranhou ao vê-lo passar reto por si, então subiu ao quarto do irmão, batendo na porta.

- Quatre, querido, posso entrar?

- Entre, Iria. – respondeu com a voz chorosa.

A loira caminhou até a cama, onde o menino estava deitado, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Hei, o que aconteceu? – perguntou, deslizando a mão suave pelos fios claros do garoto.

- Iria, ninguém gosta de mim! – sentou-se, encarando a irmã com os olhos vermelhos.

- Que besteira! É claro que isso não é verdade.

- É sim, eu não tenho amigos!

- Duo gosta muito de você.

- Eu sei... Mas se o papai não tivesse negócios com a família dele, ele também não ligaria para mim. – encarou-a melancolicamente – Fora ele, não tem mais ninguém que se importe comigo.

- Quatre, não diga uma coisa dessas!

- Mas é a verdade! Meus colegas me humilham, inventam boatos a meu respeito... Iria, você sabe muito bem por tudo o que eu passo.

- Eu sei meu anjo. Todavia, você tem que compreender que eles são invejosos, porque você é tudo aquilo que eles jamais serão.

- Eu os entendo, Iria, juro que entendo. Mas será que todos eles têm inveja mesmo de mim? Será que eu não sou tudo o que falam?

- Nunca mais repita isso, Quatre. Por favor, não os deixe fazer a sua cabeça, você sabe das suas qualidades melhor que qualquer um. Sabe que é um menino inteligente, educado, gentil, bonito... Você sempre pensa nos outros em primeiro lugar, faz de tudo para nos ajudar e perdoar as pessoas. Você é um menino de ouro.

- Se é assim, por que eu não tenho amigos? Eu nunca fiz nada pra eles, só queria poder ter amizades.

Iria abraçou seu irmão, fazendo uma leve carícia em suas costas, sentia um aperto no coração quando ele ficava assim. Separou-se delicadamente e o fitou:

- Vocês são todos muito jovens, não entendem as coisas direito. Meu amor, infelizmente você não é o único, isso é algo que acontece com várias pessoas. No seu caso, pense comigo, querido: você é um garoto riquíssimo, coisa que atrai vários invejosos, até mesmo os ricos como os da sua escola, depois, você é educado, estudioso e inteligente. Os garotos tendem mesmo a importunar gente assim, não porque seja errado ser assim, mas porque é algo que eles gostariam de ser e não conseguem, porque você tem qualidades que eles não. E, então, eles reagem do jeito que sabem.

Quatre declinou a cabeça.

- Eles não deveriam sentir essas coisas... Faz mal ter sentimentos ruins no nosso coração, né, Iria?

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios da mulher, para contradizer com o brilho triste de seus olhos. Mesmo em situações como aquela, o menino continuava a se importar com os outros... Realmente, ele não devia passar por aquilo. Sentiu vontade de esganar quem fizesse mal ao seu irmão novamente.

- Sim, Quat, faz muito mal. Por isso não quero que guarde coisas assim no seu, me promete? – circulou seu coração com dois dedos, por cima do uniforme de seu colégio.

- Eu... Não posso, Iria, não posso. Toda vez que acontece alguma coisa, dói tanto e são tantas vezes... Que eu não consigo esquecer, eu me sinto tão mal. Eu já cansei de ser humilhado, já cansei do jeito que me olhem, dos boatos que inventam, das maldades que fazem comigo. E, por isso, não posso mais impedir meu coração de guardar esses sentimentos... Angústia, solidão, rejeição...

A menina levou os dedos ao queixo do loirinho, numa doce carícia, e pegando suas mãozinhas delicadas entre as suas, tornou a falar, seu coração mais dolorido ainda.

- Meu anjo, você é especial, não merecia isso... Você sabe que nós te amamos muito, muito mesmo, não sabe?

Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, ele também os amava demais, eram as únicas coisas de valor na sua vida.

- Então, me prometa que jamais vai fazer alguma besteira, que vai agir sem pensar e... O que eu quero dizer é que, um dia, talvez mais cedo do que imagina, você encontrará a pessoa que te faça feliz, então... Espere até lá, então, não pense que será melhor desistir de uma vez de viver.

- Iria... Maninha, não se preocupe, eu nunca me mataria... – apertou as mãos da irmã – Apesar de às vezes eu ficar triste a esse ponto de pensar em coisas assim, eu não faria isso. Porque eu ainda tenho esperanças de que um dia tudo será melhor, eu sei. E eu quero viver esses dias em que eu finalmente poderei sorrir, com amigos, pessoas que gostem de mim. E porque eu sei que faria a você e ao papai muito infelizes, não quero entristecê-los, papai já sofre muito com a morte da mamãe. Não suportaria a idéia de que por minha culpa vocês sofressem.

A garota loira não conseguiu conter um sorriso, aquele menino sempre pensando nos outros. Abraçou-o forte, ele ainda chorava, porém agora mais fraco.

- Você é um anjo, está aqui para iluminar as nossas vidas. – duas grossas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos.

- Te amo, maninha. – sussurrou, o rostinho delicado apoiado sobre o ombro da irmã, envolvendo-os com os braços.

- Também te amo, Quat, muito. – apertou-o mais, como se isso amenizasse sua dor – Amanhã vou conversar com a diretora, o que acha?

O loirinho afastou-se ligeiramente, secando as lágrimas.

- Obrigado, Iria.

Sorriu meigamente e fez um cafuné nos fios claros:

- Tá bem, agora venha tomar o lanche que a comida tá uma delícia.

Quatre também sorriu, não gostava de preocupar a irmã ou o pai, por isso sempre chorava às escondidas. Todavia desta vez não agüentou a angustia reprimida no seu coração e abalou-se daquele jeito.

- Vou só tomar banho e já vou, tá bem?

- Vai lá, eu te espero.

Quatre beijou a testa da loira e ela, por sua vez, segurou sua face entre as mãos e o encheu de beijinhos. Enquanto via o menino sair do quarto, a agonia voltava ao seu peito, não permitiria que o irmão continuasse sofrendo. Nem que tivesse que pagar alguém para ser seu amigo, o faria, pois tinha certeza de que, a pessoa que fosse, logo criaria fortes e verdadeiros laços de amizade com seu irmãozinho, não havia como conviver com ele e não se apaixonar. E isso que odiava naqueles colegas do menino, nem essa chance da convivência, nem que fosse uma deveras curta, eles davam. Ah, mas eles iam se arrepender, um dia ainda seriam castigados por tudo o que faziam àquele garoto.

Riu ao perceber que, se Quatre a escutasse falando aquilo, a repreenderia por desejar mal às pessoas e diria que eles não precisariam se arrepender do que lhe faziam para que ele os perdoasse, não havendo, portanto, motivo para tal vingança.

oOoOoOo

Espalmou a bola com força, arremessando-a por cima da rede. O Sol batia claro em seus olhos, obrigando-os a usar óculos escuros.

Heero rebateu a bola branca de vôlei, mas Trowa foi mais rápido e, num segundo, pulou alto, cortando-a e mandando-a direto para o chão. A areia da quadra espirrou para os lados, pulando nos pés descalços de Heero.

Duo saiu da piscina, enjoado de ficar ali sozinho, e sentou-se na cadeira de piscina de madeira, rusticamente tingida de branco. Ajeitou-se melhor, encolhendo os braços sobre a barriga.

O moreno de olhos cobalto reparou de longe no estado atípico de seu namorado. Desde aquela tarde ele estava quieto e pensativo, o oposto de seu normal. Encerrando a partida, foi até ele, seguido de Trowa.

- Duo, você está bem?

Ergueu os olhos sapecas, sorrindo ao vê-lo vestido com trajes tão mínimos e o corpo dourado banhando-se em suor.

- E por que haveria de não estar?

- Hn. – sentou-se na mesinha ao lado, bebendo do suco de laranja – Está calado.

- Nhé, estava pensado numas coisinhas.

- "Coisinhas"?

Duo virou-se na cadeira, encarando a Heero.

- Sabe, estou preocupado com Quatre. Não somos lá amigos íntimos, nunca passamos muito tempo juntos, mas ele é uma boa pessoa. E acho que está afundando com essas coisas que rolam por aí.

Trowa deu a volta, parando ao lado do amigo de olhos azuis. Vira e mexe ouvia alguma coisa sobre o garoto loiro, tinha curiosidade em saber-lhes verdadeiros ou falsos.

- O que dizem sobre ele é verdade?

- Jamais! Trowa, desde quando você dá ouvidos à essas pessoas mesquinha? – Duo negou, surpreso pelo amigo perguntar aquilo.

- Nunca o vejo com alguém, é esquisito.

- Ele não fica com ninguém porque estão todos ocupados demais pensando nessas coisas idiotas para se aproximarem dele! – repreendeu-o, bufando.

O moreno deu de ombros, seja lá o que tivesse esse menino, não era importante para ele.

- Se ao menos pudesse ajudá-lo... Mas, hei, eu posso sim! – o trançado estalou os dedos, seu rosto iluminado-se – Quatre precisa de amigos.

- E qual é a genialidade nisso? – debochou Heero, descrente.

- Ah, Hee-love, pense! Se ele precisa de amigos, nós lhe daremos amigos. Ou melhor, nós seremos seus amigos!

- Que? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Exato, não creio que alguém mais se disponha a isso. E, também, não nos fará mal algum abrigar o menino.

- Duo, deveria deixá-lo de lado, ele não é responsabilidade sua.

- Ai, Hee-love, que é isso! Que falta de amor. – levantou-se, dando-lhe as costas – Está decidido, nós faremos o possível para integrar Quatre, ouviram?

oOoOoOo

- A senhora entende, não? – Iria perguntou.

- Claro, senhorita Winner. Eu realmente não entendo porque os garotos fazem isso com ele, desde que Quatre entrou para este colégio ele não teve uma reclamação, os professores o adoram. Não se preocupe, falarei com todos e, se ainda sim o importunarem, tenha certeza que estes serão punidos severamente.

- Fico agradecida, senhora Maillve. Eu não consigo mais vê-lo tristinho...

A diretora balançou a cabeça, conformada.

oOoOoOo

Naquele dia, a diretora reuniu todos os alunos antes das aulas começarem e reprimiu-lhes sobre suas condutas vergonhosas, ordenando-lhes que parassem com as implicações com o loirinho.

Quando soou o sinal da troca de professores, Julian, um menino da classe de Quatre, aproximou-se do mesmo.

- Fez bem em tê-los denunciado à diretora. Quem sabe assim eles não param com as gracinhas?

Julian era apenas um colega seu, com o qual trocava poucas palavras, porém ele nunca lhe ofendera.

- Ora, Julian! Não dê forças à "mocinha". Só porque "ela" é sensível tem que nos dedurar? – outro menino chegou, provocando.

- Pare, Jerry, não ouviu o que a diretora falou? – uma menina que estava ali ao lado o preveniu e ambos se afastaram.

Quatre olhou para Julian, triste.

- Não, eles não vão parar.

oOoOoOo

Saía para o recreio, segurando seu lanche cuidadosamente entre as mãos, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si, no corredor.

- Ei, Quatre!

O menino estranhou ser chamado e voltou-se para o sentido da voz: Duo acenava para ele com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Sorriu também e aproximou-se a passos suaves.

- Bom dia, Duo! Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Bem, preciso um pouquinho de você.

- Como? – arregalou os olhos, assustado.

Só então deu-se conta de que atrás do moreninho haviam outros dois: um moreno de olhos azuis e outro de olhos verdes. Sua visão estancou naquele belo garoto que tinha esmeraldas encrustradas na face. Ao perceber que o encarava, corou, abaixando levemente a cabeça.

- Nós queríamos que você ficasse conosco, o que acha?

- E-eu? Como? – ainda atordoado com a presença do moreno das esmeraldas, não assimilou a frase de Duo.

- Você não gostaria de ser nosso amigo? Quer dizer, estamos disposto a te dar uma chance, basta você aceitar.

O coraçãozinho de Quatre alargou tamanha a felicidade. O brilho de seus olhos aqua-marina foi tão intenso que os pêlos de Trowa se arrepiaram. De repente alguma coisa no seu corpo começou a pulsar mais quente... Seria a presença daquele loirinho?

- Duo, eu... Nem sei como agradecer! – Quatre segurou as mãos do amigo, emocionado.

- Hei, Hei! – Duo colocou suas mãos sobre seus ombros – Tá tudo bem. Olha, esses são Heero e Trowa. Digam "olá", garotos!

- Olá. – cumprimentaram juntos.

- A partir de agora vamos ser amigos, tá?

Duo não tinha noção das suas palavras, mas as mesmas surtiram um efeito enorme no pequeno menino árabe. Quatre nunca tivera essa chance antes, de ter amigos, portanto, sentia uma alegria profunda no peito, aquecendo-o.

- Muito obrigado... A todos vocês.

- Vem, vamos lanchar. – Duo passou um braço em volta do pescoço dele, levando-o para o fim do corredor.

Puderam sentir os olhares intrusos dos outros alunos sobre eles. Mais exatamente por Quatre estar com eles. Foram até uma parte do pátio onde se aproximava do jardim, sentando-se num degrau cinza que levava a uma área inferior. Começaram a comer, então Heero resolveu puxar assunto, conhecer melhor o novo garoto.

- Então, você não é do país?

Quatre sorriu, era tão bom poder conversar com outras pessoas que não seus empregados.

- Não, na verdade eu vim pra cá quando tinha 5 anos, com meu pai e minha irmã.

Heero calou-se, o que fez Quatre achar que tinha falado demais. Corou:

- Perdão...

- "Perdão" pelo que? –Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por tê-los chateado. Eu... Eu me empolguei e falei mais do que devia. Sinto muito. – abaixou a cabeça, segurando as mãos sobre a cintura.

- Quatre, não precisa se desculpar. Não incomodou ninguém, Heero e Trowa que são mais calados mesmo. – Duo estranhou, ele não devia ter habilidade com a amizade.

- Ah, sinto muito! Eu... – Quatre estava completamente desnorteado, não sabia o que fazer, como agir.

- Ficará tudo bem se você não achar o tempo todo que fez algo errado ou que nos ofendeu, ok?

- Sim, Duo... Eu vou tentar.

Trowa fixou sua atenção no menino, estava encantado com ele. Qualquer coisinha e já corava, aquela aparência de anjinho... Como nunca a tinha notado? Seu jeito doce e verdadeiro de falar, suas ações comedidas, o belo sorriso e o brilho dos olhos claros que mudavam conforme seus sentimentos, tão transparente.

Passaram o resto do recreio conversando, a princípio o loirinho sentira-se deslocado, mas agora agia mais espontaneamente. Ouviram o silvar do sinal e levantaram-se para voltarem às suas salas.

Estavam caminhando para dentro da escola quando uma turma parou às suas frentes. Eram em três, Josh, Hugo e Emily, sendo que o primeiro destes tomou a iniciativa:

- É, parece que a bichinha do colégio já encontrou seu bando. Será que teve de abrir as pernas pra todos eles pra não ficar mais sozinho? – Josh riu, de braços cruzados, uma expressão satírica em sua face.

Quatre congelou, não sentia nem o ar atravessar-lhe as narinas. Seus grandes azuis arregalados. Contudo, aquilo pareceu afetar não somente a ele, como aos outros três também. Duo não pensou muito, apenas voou no pescoço do outro:

- Cala essa boca, seu inútil!

Erguia a mão para dar-lhe um soco quando seu pulso foi segurado.

- Deixa, Duo. – Quatre pediu num sussurro.

- Mas, Quatre... – o trançado o encarava confuso, com a mão ainda erguida.

O menino soltou seu pulso, odiava violência, além do mais, não queria que brigassem por ele.

- O que foi, boneca? Não quer que ele brigue porque sabe que é verdade, não é? – Hugo provocou.

Quatre ficou calado. Agora que tudo estava indo tão bem, tinha que acontecer aquilo? Com certeza depois dessa, Duo e os outros... Trowa... Não quereriam mais saber dele. E ele não os culpava, não queria que a sua má fama os atrapalhasse.

- Fica quieto, seu babaca. – ameaçou Heero, com um olhar nada amigável.

- Hun, vamos embora daqui, gente. Não vamos mais perder nosso tempo com algo tão insignificante. – comandou Emily com desdém.

- Tem razão, Emi, não vale a pena ficar aqui. – dizendo isso, Josh deu-lhe as costas.

Os três saíram de lá com ares vitoriosos, enquanto os quatro ficavam para trás num misto de revolta, compaixão e confusão.

- Quatre... – Duo encarava o amigo com uma expressão chateada.

O jovem árabe tinha os olhos vazios, perdidos em algum ponto qualquer. Sua aparência era cansada e resignada.

- Não foi uma boa idéia, mesmo. – dizendo desconsoladamente, saiu, deixando-os sozinhos.

O coração de Trowa se apertou, não gostando de ver o menino assim. De repente doía-lhe vê-lo triste. Sem esperar por uma reação dos outros dois, foi atrás dele. Quatre já estava há uma boa distância deles, sem que pudesse evitar, umas lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por seu rosto rosado.

- Quatre. –Trowa o alcançou, segurando seu pulso.

O menino voltou-se para ele, com certeza ele queria dizer-lhe para se afastar do grupo. Tudo bem, ele entendia isso, mas... Ouvir aquilo do lábios de Trowa seria tão ruim...

- Sim, Trowa?

O moreno sentiu o aperto forçar mais ao notar que ele chorava.

- Não ligue para aqueles babacas, eles não merecem suas lágrimas.

Franziu o nariz, o que ele acabara de dizer? Estava-o consolando ao invés de expulsando-o? Mas, para sua maior surpresa, Trowa aproximou seus longos dedos de seu rostinho delicado, secando-o.

- Calminha, não chore, tá? – falou suavemente.

O loirinho não conseguia dizer palavra alguma, que dirá formular uma frase. Apenas balançou a cabeça, vagarosamente, num movimento afirmativo.

- Então vamos voltar para a sala que o sinal já bateu faz tempo.

E, lançando-lhe um meio sorriso, Trowa passou ao seu lado, segurando-o pela mão. Apreciou a maciez da pele rosada de Quatre, como aquele menino era purinho. Quatre arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a atitude, porém acabou gostando dela e, relaxando, permitiu-se um meio sorriso, ao passo que as maçãs do rosto ganhavam um tom rubro.

Trowa deu um baixo risinho com aquela atitude e foi com ele em direção à entrada do prédio da escola. Nem ligou para os olhares, dos poucos que ainda estavam lá, mais preocupado em aproveitar aquela situação boa de estar perto de Quatre.

oOoOoOo

Iria sorriu, por cima do livro, ao ver a empolgação do seu querido irmão. Era óbvio, e muito agradável, constatar aquela mudança em seu humor. Quatre lhe contara tudo, que começara a andar no grupinho de Duo e que estava adorando a nova experiência. Claro que ainda era perseguido por boatos maldosos e colegas encrenqueiros que lhe implicavam sempre, mas estar ao lado de pessoas que se importavam com ele era como se amenizasse a dor.

Tanto que já podia-se vê-lo sorrindo constantemente, seu humor melhorara e agora recebia até telefonemas de seus novos amigos. Ainda estavam se conhecendo, contudo, aquilo já lhe fizera um bem tão grande que só alguém que o amava muito como ela poderia saber!

- Você está lindo, querido. – fechou o livro, largando-o sobre a poltrona, e levantou-se.

Quatre sorriu, parando à sua frente, segurou sua calça pelos lados, virando-se para a direita e para a esquerda, a confirmar sua aparência.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Certeza absoluta. – disse, fazendo um ar brincalhão sério.

- Será que eles vão gostar? Estou tão nervoso!

Andou até seu irmão e fez-lhe um cafuné nos fios clarinhos.

- Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe.

Quatre sorriu, estava tão feliz que as coisas iam bem. Naquele dia mesmo, seus amigos iam visitá-lo, depois de Duo insistir que precisava saber como era sua casa, seu quarto, enfim, conhecê-lo melhor.

- Vou mandar preparar-lhes uns sucos.

- Obrigado, maninha.

- Por nada, meu anjo. – acariciando uma última vez os fios sedosos, saiu, deixando-o a sós.

Não por muito tempo, pois ouviu o barulho da campainha e foi correndo chegar à porta. Todavia parou a meio caminho, pois tinha essa mania de ir atender a porta sempre que alguém a batia, sendo repreendido diversas vezes pelo pai. Bem, como já deixara avisado aos empregados que permitissem a entrada dos jovens, a essa hora devia ter um mordomo a abri-la para eles.

Então viu os três aparecerem à sua frente. Duo vinha com um sorrido admirado.

- Putz, cara, sua casa é grande mesmo.

Quatre corou na mesma hora.

- Er, bem, ela grande demais pra poucas pessoas.

- Não precisa ser modesto, Quatre. Sua casa é muito bonita. – Heero declarou, parando ao lado de Duo.

- Realmente, ela faz jus ao dono. – Trowa comentou, sincero.

Se o menino já estava vermelho, agora sim assemelhou-se a um tomate.

- O... Obrigado. – abaixou a cabeça, ficando mais corado ainda ao sentir vergonha que o vissem assim.

- Hahaha, você não tem jeito, Quatre! Mas, vamos, vamos para o seu quarto, que o quarto de um homem diz tudo sobre ele. – o trançado riu-se.

- Claro! – Quatre abaixou a cabeça, confirmando, e, levantando-a, pôs-se a ir para o quarto.

Seguiram-no e, ao entrarem em seu grande e luxuoso quarto, viram que não podia ser mais a cara do dono: limpo, arejado, com cores claras e suaves, de bom gosto. Duo jogou-se na cama de casal, coberta por um conjunto divino, agarrando um travesseiro revestido por uma capa azul-céu grossa e bordada.

- Que colchão fofo! Adorei isso daqui, acho que vou querer um pra mim!

Quatre inclinou a cabeça, com um meio sorriso. Trowa não pôde deixar de achar graça naquele gesto delicado.

E, assim, passaram o resto da tarde conversando e se divertindo. O loirinho estava recostado à cabeceira de sua cama quando uma cena inusitada o pegou de supetão: depois de uma rápida discussão, Heero agarrou Duo pela cintura e o beijou. Ao soltarem-se, viram que Quatre estava com a boca aberta.

Ao ser pego fitando-os tão descaradamente, o garoto virou o rosto para o lado, avermelhando-se pela milésima vez.

- Des... Desculpem-me.

- Quatre, Heero e eu somos namorados... Você tem algo contra?

- N-não... De modo algum.

- É sério ou tá falando só por falar? – Duo estranhou, estava acostumado a não ser bem aceito pelos outros.

- Não, por favor, não pense isso! Eu realmente não tenho nada contra. Só fiquei surpreso porque não esperava por essa.

Duo sorriu, Quatre era um bom amigo, no fim. Agora perguntava-se por que nunca passou mais tempo com ele. Mas não foi só o trançado que sorriu, Trowa deu uma enorme gargalhada por dentro. Ainda bem que Quatre não era uma pessoa preconceituosa... Melhor para ele.

No fim da tarde, quando todos foram embora, uma certeza estava firmada: eram amigos, amigos de verdade.

oOoOoOo

E assim o tempo foi se passando, já haviam sete meses que andavam juntos e, consequentemente, eram amigos. Todos aceitaram Quatre de bom grade, perceberam que era um bom garoto e que todos os boatos e provocações não passavam de inveja dos outros.

Os boatos, as maldades, ainda continuaram, mas já não o afetavam tanto assim. Não agora que ele estava feliz.

Mas tinha uma coisa, não sabia ao certo o que era, que o atormentava, que lhe causava um formigamento toda vez que estava perto do menino das esmeraldas. E quando menos esperava, se via pensando nele. De todos, ele era o que estava com ele nos piores momentos, sempre o ajudava, o socorria e o fazia sorrir aquele lindo sorriso que, aos olhos de Trowa, só ele sabia dar.

Sua vida estava mais completa, mais feliz.

oOoOoOo

Foi então que, num dia branco com uma fina garoa, quando Quatre andava pelo jardim da escola, que aconteceu.

Estava indo até a biblioteca, contudo foi interceptado por uma rodinha de garotos. Ao passar por eles, atalharam-no ofensas e piadinhas de mal gosto. Quatre tentou ignorar, como sempre fazia, só que desta vez um dos garotos agarrou seu pulso, fazendo-o derrubar seu guarda-chuva.

- Não ouve quando a gente fala com você?

Quatre mirava em seus olhos, pedindo silenciosamente para que parasse. Agora a chuva molhava seu rosto, cobrindo seu corpo.

- Não vai me responder?

- Por favor, deixe-me ir.

- Não foi isso o que eu perguntei, Majestade.

- Por favor, eu preciso ir à biblioteca.

-"Por favor, eu preciso ir à biblioteca" – imitou-o, exagerando na encenação – É um maricas mesmo!

Quatre abaixou a cabeça, estava acostumado com piadas daquele calão.

- Aí, gente, olha que barbie! – riu, virando-se para sua turma, que também deu risadas, levando o pulso de Quatre consigo

O menino árabe mantinha-se calado, vendo-se alvo daquelas risadas que lhe vertiam lágrimas aos olhos. Não queria chorar, não dessa vez.

- Ahh, a menininha vai chorar? – um ruivo debochou, aproximando-se.

- Hahaha, não vê que assim insulta a Majestade? – veio outro, chegando ao seu lado.

- Hn, gente como você não devia entrar nessa escola. Não vê que ninguém aqui gosta de você? – um outro se aproximou também, dando-lhe um empurrão.

- Não... – Quatre apertou os olhos – Não é verdade! Trowa, Duo e Heero gostam de mim!

- Ahahahaha! – todos passaram a gargalhar, eram quatro ao todo.

- Não me faça rir! Eles só estão com você por caridade. – o ruivo tornou a falar.

- Não... Não é verdade. – negou, a voz fraca.

- E por que alguém ficaria com você, se não por piedade? – um deles soltou suas farpas.

Quatre abaixou a cabeça, derramando suas grossas lágrimas em um silêncio profundo.

- Aw, não pode falar nada que a Excelência fica magoada, não é? – tornou o que agarra o pulso de Quatre.

Ficou parado, a chuva lavando seu corpo. A brincadeira começou a se tornar mais agressiva, eles, na ânsia de feri-lo, acabaram por fazê-lo inclusive fisicamente.

- Vai, ow, retardado! – empurrou-o no chão.

O loirinho levantou-se, sujo de lama, e o empurraram novamente. Estava fraco, não só pela violência com que caía, como também com seu emocional já abalado, emocional este que nunca fôra muito firme, a propósito, mas ainda pôs-se em pé.

- Parem.

Tentou virar-se para ir embora, só que o acertaram novamente, desta vez um tapa na cabeça.

- Ah! – levou a mão ao local dolorido.

- O que foi? Desmontei a bonequinha? – sorriu com escárnio.

E, rindo, deu-lhe uma joelhada na perna, derrubando-o. Quatre continuou sentado, a mão fechada sobre a perna dolorida, enquanto ouvia-os provocar-lhe, o chamando de fracote e o mandando se levantar. Por fim, ficou em pé.

Um dos meninos empolgou-se e, querendo mostrar-se para os demais, puxou-o violentamente pela gola da camisa. Quatre fechou os olhos, esperando que passasse logo; por experiências anteriores sabia que não tinha como escapar deles e o melhor era não provocar.

Esperou um soco que não veio. Abriu os olhos apreensivamente e viu Trowa segurando-o pelo pescoço, Heero e Duo cercavam os outros, prontos para atacar. E foi o que houve: os meninos começaram a se atracar. Apesar de serem em quatro, Trowa e Heero eram obviamente os mais fortes. Mesmo assim, não parecia muito fácil vencê-los.

Quatre, em estado atônito, só foi dar-se conta do que realmente acontecia quando Trowa "entedia-se" com o que pegara pelo pescoço.

- Não! Parem! – gritou, correndo até Trowa.

Pendurou-se no seu braço, impedindo que socasse o garoto caído na grama.

- Quatre? – virou o rosto para o loiro, que o encarava desesperado.

- Não, Trowa, por favor!

Trowa fitou-o longamente, desistindo por fim. Levantou-se e ficou lá parado. Duo e Heero, vendo o que acontecia, também encerraram suas brigas, prostrando-se em seus lugares. Quatre abaixou-se ao lado do garoto caído, pousando a mão macia sobre seu peito.

- Você está bem?

O menino cuspiu sangue no chão, apoiando o corpo sobre um braço.

- Calma, vem, eu te levo até a enfermaria. – ofereceu, deveras preocupado, dando o braço para ele se apoiar.

O garoto o olhou com desconfiança, empurrando-o para longe e forçando-se para levantar-se. Quatre não queria ser intrometido, mas tinha de ajudá-lo, afinal, sentia que a culpa era sua. Então segurou-o pelos ombros com cuidado.

- Fica longe, seu babaca! – grunhiu o ruivo, aproximando-se e tomando o amigo pelos braços.

Quatre afastou-se, vendo se os outros podiam se mexer sozinhos, constatando que só estavam um pouco machucados.

- Precisam de ajuda? – perguntou, as mãos juntas sobre o peito.

- Não, tá tudo bem. – respondeu o que o segurara pelo pulso, ajudando o amigo a "carregar" o que mais estava ferido.

Foram se afastando devagar e, ao estarem já bem afastados, Duo voltou-se para o loiro, indignado.

- Quatre, o que deu em você?

Trowa vinha passar-lhe as mãos pelo ombro:

- Você está bem?

- Sim, estou. – levou a manga da camisa ao rosto, limpando-o – Obrigado.

- Nós estávamos levando a melhor, Quatre! – Duo protestou.

- Duo, eu agradeço vocês por se preocuparem comigo. Mas não está certo brigar com eles.

- Quatre, eles estavam batendo em você! Lógico que eles mereciam apanhar!

- Mas eu já estou acostumado! Vocês podiam ter se machucado. Aquele garoto... Está ferido agora. – murmurou, baixando a cabeça.

Ficaram os três parados ali, envolta do jovem árabe.

oOoOoOo

Estavam no vestiário na escola, tomando um banho quente e limpando-se da sujeira e da água fria da chuva. Ao saírem de lá, Duo e Heero foram para detrás dos armários, "ficarem", sobrando portanto apenas Trowa e Quatre.

O loirinho observava-o de longe, vermelhíssimo. Desde que o conhecera sentia-se diferente em relação a ele, porém, com o tempo, o sentimento foi evoluindo e, agora, já não conseguia entender nada.

Trowa também aproveitava para lançar olhares indiscretos ao pequeno árabe, sentindo-se alterado com as sensações provocadas. Até que uma hora não agüentou mais fingir não saber ser observado e, terminado de se vestir, encarou-o, os olhos brilhando de desejo.

Quatre assustou-se, dando um passo para trás, corando mais ainda. Trowa avançou em sua direção, fazendo o garoto parar de respirar. Encararam-se por um segundo e Trowa o beijou, levando as mãos ao rosto delicado do menino. Quatre teve medo a princípio, mas entregou-se ao toque.

O moreno o beijava delicadamente, sentindo o gosto daquela boca de pêssego, toda aquela doçura do loirinho. Quatre entregava-se cada vez mais, perdendo as forças. Então, quando não tinham mais ar, separaram-se.

Quatre, envergonhado, não sabia para onde olhar, não acreditava no que tinha feito! O tinha beijado! Estava aflito, com medo de o outro achá-lo vulgar e, assim, perder o amigo de vez, ou então de aquele gesto tão íntimo não ter passado de um desejo tolo do moreno... Em poucos segundos uma nuvem formara-se sobre sua cabeça.

Porém, antes mesmo que tivesse tempo de chegar a alguma conclusão ou tomar uma atitude qualquer, Trowa fez questão de que ele tivesse certeza que aquele beijo não tinha sido mera tentação carnal, e sim a demonstração mais pura de seu amor verdadeiro.

Levando seus dedos ao queixo do loirinho, fê-lo levantar o rosto, a encará-lo.

- Do que tem vergonha? Do meu amor? Do seu amor?

Quatre abriu a boca, fechou-a e tornou a abri-la. Amor? Então era esse o nome daquilo que seu peito oprimia toda vez que pensava no moreno?

- Amor? – a voz melodiosa combinava com seus olhos doces.

- Sim. Amor. Você me ama?

- Amo... – criando coragem, juntou-se a Trowa, abraçando-o e escondendo seu rosto em seu peitoral largo – Você... Você, gosta de mim, Trowa?

Tinha medo, muito medo de ouvir um "não". Trowa sorriu.

- "Gostar", não, meu anjo. Eu te amo.

Quatre fechou os olhos ao ouvir palavras tão bonitas. Vivia a sonhar com o dia em que alguém o amasse, o quão bom seria ter alguém que se importasse consigo. Mas agora sabia que de tudo que imaginara, era muito melhor! Aliás, essa era a primeira vez que outra pessoa além de sua irmã chamava-lhe de anjo. Mas, a despeito disso, nunca lhe pareceu tão divino ser chamado assim.

Apertou-se mais nele, feliz, deixando algumas lágrimas sapecas escaparem de seus olhos. O moreno o separou gentilmente, segurando-o pelos pulsos.

- Ora, mas choras por tudo? – perguntou, divertido.

O menino corou, mas não deixou de responder:

- É que eu estou muito feliz. Nunca pensei que pudesse ter amigos, que pudesse me sentir querido. No entanto, tenho os melhores amigos que alguém poderia querer. O amor... Eu queria tanto amar e ser amado... Mas se nem amigos eu tinha... E agora você me mostra que eu posso ser amado e te amar... Isso é tudo que desejei!

Trowa parou diante da confissão e suavemente acariciou sua face, trazendo-o para perto novamente e voltando a lhe beijar. Quatre passou as mãos pelas costas do maior, enquanto o outro derretia-se com este sentimento que também lhe era novo.

Após Heero e Duo terminarem seus "assuntos", voltaram e pegaram seus amigos naquela situação. Quatre corou muito, mas Trowa o apresentou como seu namorado. Ambos ficaram felizes pelo árabe, que tanto merecia aquilo. Aquele menino de ouro merecia o amor verdadeiro do homem que tanto amava.

oOoOoOo

Depois de saírem do banho, levaram bronca da diretora, que só os perdoou porque estavam ajudando a Quatre, uma vez que ela suspendera os outros meninos metidos na briga. Antes de voltarem para suas classes, Quatre foi visitar o garoto na enfermaria e ficou sinceramente feliz ao saber que ele estava bem.

Apesar de bravos pela suspensão, aqueles quatro começaram a repensar suas idéias sobre o jovem árabe. Não só eles como a escola inteira, todos ficaram sabendo do ocorrido. Alguns poucos passaram a admirá-lo, outros criaram novos conceitos sobre o loirinho e deixaram de perturbá-lo e outros continuaram com a mesma idéia e não deixaram de atazaná-lo um só dia enquanto esteve naquela escola.

Mas isso não fazia diferença agora que ele tinha amigos e um namorado a quem amava muito. E, com a força desse amor e da amizade, juntos eles venceram todas as implicações que tinham com o loirinho; tiveram forças para superar toda a ira do pai de Quatre quando este soube do romance do filho e convencê-lo de que assim Quatre era feliz, passando a família árabe a conviver harmoniosamente mais uma vez; permaneceram juntos, sempre, passando na universidade e vivendo todos aqueles bons anos, batalhando por seus empregos, enfrentando seus problemas de frente, com a força que unia os quatro; talhando suas vidas pessoais, seus relacionamentos, com seus altos e baixos; unindo suas vidas em "casamento", Trowa e Quatre, Heero e Duo.

E, juntos, com amor e amizade, eles choraram, sorriram, reclamaram, dançaram e viveram. Viveram unidos para sempre. E Quatre, o garoto sozinho, ganhou o presente que sempre pedira: amigos. E, de quebra, o amor, fantasiado de belo garoto das esmeraldas.

E aqui termina a história do garoto sem amigos.

Fim.

oOoOoOo

Nhé... Eu teria detalhado mais se fosse em caps, mas como é um só, foi assim msm:P De qq maneira, gostei de escrever a fic.

Qnt ao bullying, naum faço muito idéia se acertei porque nunca presenciei nada do tipo, o max. a que cheguei foi ver provocações bobas, mas nada que chegasse perto do que escrevi.

Eu achei muito fofis a relação do Q-sama com a Iria porque é assim comigo e com o meu maninho! n-n Claro que um num tem que ficar consolando o outro porque a gente num tem esses problemas do Quat, mas meu irmaunzinhu, apesar de incomodar algumas vezes, é um amor! -

E sobre o Quat ser bonzinho demais... Hum, naum nego, tenhu um quê para fazê-lo assim msm... Mas até que naum foi tanta viagem dessa vez, pois, tomando por base as minhas amigas, você pode tacar uma pedra nelas que, se você tiver mal, elas vaum vir correndo te ajudar. Entaum, ele naum fugiu tanto do normal assim.

E já que esta é uma fic sobre amizade, nada melhor do que dedicá-la a todas as minhas amigas, ateh as da net! Mas em especial à Thathá, Rafinha, Gleice, D.P. e Tatinha, minha "maninhas" que sempre me apoiaram.

Se os travessões das falas e underline não saírem, culpem o site. ¬¬

Reviews, onegai!

Até mais, tchauzinhU!


End file.
